


水软 中央空调的巅峰对决

by SweetSybil



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 00:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17970977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSybil/pseuds/SweetSybil
Summary: 一次比赛后，拉莫斯和卢卡滚上了床





	水软 中央空调的巅峰对决

**Author's Note:**

> 1.水托，水鱼预警  
> 2.查理笛，猴软，万笛预警  
> 3.开放式关系

“操，如果当时你表现的更好一点或许我们就不会失败……”拉莫斯话一出口就自知失言。  
感受到身下人瞬间冷下来的表情，插入新科金球奖得主体内的性器突然一顿。拉莫斯停下来愧疚地亲吻舔舐着莫德里奇的侧颈，“抱歉，卢卡，我不应该这样子说的。”  
莫德里奇只是偏过头，不去看皇马队长此时的表情。柔顺的金色头发有段时间没有剪了，遮住了他的眼睛。  
“没事，我确实应该表现的更好一点。”明白身上的男人只是心情不太愉悦想要发泄。嘴上说着没关系，只是这种话说出来还是很伤人，尤其是考虑到球队近期的表现。  
莫德里奇推开了拉莫斯凑过来的意欲亲吻的脸。  
就在前天晚上，皇马在主场伯纳乌国王杯的比赛中0-3不敌死敌巴萨，错失了晋级的机会。  
同一天，拉莫斯收到了来自欧足联（UEFA）禁赛决定，他将因在对阵阿贾克斯首回合故意申请黄牌而遭到两场禁赛。  
陷入洗牌风波还有国王杯半决赛被巴萨淘汰出局，耻辱的0：3主场大败都让这位皇马队长心情欠佳，他都明白，只是这并不是自己被指责的理由。关于史上最水金球奖得主的讨论从未停歇，球队动荡期联赛积分一度差点掉落到降级区，还有输给巴萨的屈辱……  
一切的一切都让本意是来塞尔吉奥家经历一场美妙性爱，发泄最近积累压力的他突然恼怒起来。  
男人讨好性地亲吻舔弄莫德里奇赤裸的上半身，吻过因为刚才激烈情事泛红的身体，更加用力地将性器插入更深的地方。  
不经意间被碰到敏感点让莫德里奇忍不住抓紧了身下的床单，控制住不让嘴里的呻吟泄出来。这个混蛋……他搞砸了自己的心情甚至还没有好好道歉。  
感受到身下人的身体变化，拉莫斯恶意地更加用力地冲撞着那一点，想听见金球奖得主因为情欲难耐的呻吟声。这种时候明明爽到身体泛红却还是倔强地不想被自己发现的卢卡真的太可爱了……  
被这副模样的沉溺情欲还挣扎着不想展现出来的模样吸引，拉莫斯拉住自己胸口明明正在推阻却仿佛欲拒还迎的手，固定在身下人的头顶上，放肆地亲吻着。  
被强行抓住按过头顶的双手，让莫德里奇有种自己被强迫的屈辱感，却因为这丝微妙的羞辱感更加兴奋起来，下身的小魔笛也忍不住翘得更高。  
拒绝被男人发现这一点，他只能忍受着身体里越来越过分，大力撞击着敏感点的性器。咬紧唇瓣不想发出一丝呻吟。  
狡猾的皇马队长在两个人都准备好之后，用一套家里安全套用完了的鬼话，再加上全身写满了不想戴套的拙劣演技哄得自己不知怎么地就这样直接让他插了进来  
负距离亲密接触的下身被用力地撞击弄得有点发红，金球奖得主承受不住般忍不住想后退。试图逃离的身体又被拉莫斯强劲有力纹满不知名图腾的手臂固定着无处可逃。  
自知失言不敢再多说话的拉莫斯和不想说话的莫德里奇一时无话，只有“啪啪”的撞击声清晰地回荡在安静的卧室里面。被两个人紧密相连的撞击声还有混杂在其中轻微水声弄得更加羞耻，莫德里奇终于忍不住从紧咬的唇齿间流露出一丝难耐的呻吟。  
体内的怪物又因此更加胀大了，感受到因此更加兴奋青筋暴起，仿佛可以感知到上面纹路的后穴让莫德里奇忍不住红了脸。  
被卢卡突如其来的收缩弄得头皮发麻爽上天的拉莫斯，喘息之余向莫德里奇露出了一个胜利者般的微笑。  
他的小卢卡受不了似的回抱住身上这个傻乎乎的男人，说到底两个人除了炮友关系还是队友，球员之间确实没必要为这种指责感到生气。  
一向讨厌麻烦的莫德里奇不知道为什么接受了这个安达卢西亚男人的求欢，毕竟和自己队长滚上床，本身就意外着麻烦。  
或许是赛后庆功party上的酒精，或许是想更好地融入球队，也许也带着一丝为了国家队出卖俱乐部队友的奇妙愧疚。很少喝酒不胜酒力的莫德里奇那一晚：在白天的欧洲杯“出卖”拉莫斯，告知了门将他的罚点习惯后，两个人晚上就滚到了一起。  
后来这种介于炮友和情人的开发式关系一直持续了下来。两人场上队友，场下情人。莫德里奇不会在意塞尔吉奥和同城德比球队旗帜托雷斯的恩怨纠葛，也无意了解他和之前的队友厄齐尔和是否也发生过什么，只是有需求的时候两个人就相约去他家或者来自己家做爱。  
性爱对于球员不过是紧张比赛之余的调剂品。两人都默契地不想把这份关系弄得太过复杂，专注性爱本身就够了，吃醋这种多余感情对志在夺冠只有足球的两人都太过奢侈和可笑。  
拉莫斯在两人关系上也是如此想法，对于莫德里奇偶尔喝醉了床笫之间喊出来的查理名字，和国家德比对手拉基蒂奇球员通道内过分用力地执着相拥，还有卢卡和贝尔时常一起训练完回家的身影也并不在意。只是会在发现他的卢卡在床上走神，或者和别人亲密接触之后，在床上更加用力地冲撞，逼迫着身下人除了呻吟再也叫不出来别人的名字。  
至少现在正在做爱，一起史无前例三连冠捧杯，一起在皇马动荡期相互依偎支持着的，是他们两个人彼此就够了。  
想到这儿塞尔吉奥将头抵上他的Lukita的额头，下身依旧用力地抽插，喘息着祈求道：“sese想射在你里面，可以吗？”  
被无套内射的滋味一直很难受，这是一种除开后续清理，还带着从身到心整个人被他人征服占有的行为。他总认为这种被支配的感觉很糟糕。自从莫德里奇功成名就并且在皇马站稳脚跟后，已经很久没有任何男人内射过自己了。  
犹豫了一下开口想拒绝，可是对上身上人真诚的仿佛大狗一样可怜巴巴讨好着眨着的眼，还有看见在自己赤裸着的胸口上画着圈圈的手指上90+的纹身。回想起当时两个人的默契配合还有之后的荣耀，莫德里奇心忽然一软，闭上眼睛认命地说：“不要射的太深，到时候不好清理……”  
塞尔吉奥听完兴奋地狠狠咬住他的小卢卡殷红的嘴唇，这份默许就足够让拉莫斯整个人兴奋到烧了起来。  
男人都讨厌戴套，和身下人紧密相连无所阻碍抽插的快感，还有被允许内射的回应……  
用力地亲吻着，掠夺着身下人口腔里面的空气 ，将莫德里奇剩下的话吞进唇齿间。  
腰腹用力，一股两股……感受着精液射入自己的内壁，魔笛难受地喘息着。  
拉莫斯安慰性地亲吻着身下人的眼睛，射精过 后的快感和内射的满足感让他有点按耐不住的喜悦。  
打横抱起卢卡去卧室的浴室，浑身赤裸的卢卡后穴里面还夹着自己的精液滴落在地板上，煽情又暧昧。  
被人像抱着洋娃娃一样轻松抱起来的身体微微泛红，感觉到后穴夹不住而滴落出来的精液，他忍不住偏过头埋在拉莫斯的胸口。  
被放入温暖的浴缸，没有做爱的理由在清醒情况下被人手指探入后穴，抠挖着里面的精液让莫德里奇更加尴尬。忍不住收缩了一下后穴，所以他讨厌内射，后续处理总是让他异常尴尬。  
“乖，先弄出来，留在体内你会生病的。”误以为这是卢卡的邀请，安抚性地吻过莫德里奇。  
无意和他的队长解释自己紧紧咬住他的手指不让他有所动作并不是因为还想要，只能环抱住同样赤裸的塞尔吉奥加深了这个吻。  
“ 下次我不能上场的时候 ，一切交给你了。”  
“恩……我知道的……还有你轻一点了！”  
时间悄悄过去，只留下这个小小的浴室带着轻轻喘息的下一轮征伐。


End file.
